1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package with optical signal paths, a memory card including the same, and an electronic system including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor packages capable of processing a large amount of data are increasingly in demand with the development of smaller electronic systems such as mobile systems. To meet such a demand, it is necessary to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices used in electronic systems. However, there are some limitations in increasing the degree of integration of semiconductor devices.
Recently, three dimensional semiconductor devices that use vertical gate transistors instead of planar gate transistors have been proposed to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices. However, there are a lot of technical difficulties in developing three dimensional semiconductor devices.
Accordingly, as an alternative, three dimensional semiconductor packages are considered as candidates for high performance semiconductor packages capable of processing a large amount of data. For example, a stack package, which includes a plurality of stacked semiconductor devices (also referred to as semiconductor chips), has been proposed to process a large amount of data.
A high capacity semiconductor package may be fabricated in a stack package form. That is, the high capacity semiconductor package is fabricated by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips. In such a case, the number of signal paths for driving the semiconductor chips may increase in proportion to the number of the stacked semiconductor chips. Further, as semiconductor chips are scaled down, distances between electronic signal paths of the semiconductor chips are also reduced, which may cause data distortion due to skewed interconnections and interferences between signals loaded on the interconnections.
Semiconductor devices employed in an electronic system include various electronic circuit elements. The electronic circuit elements are integrated in and/or on a semiconductor substrate to constitute the semiconductor device (also referred to as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die). Each semiconductor chip may be mounted on a package substrate and encapsulated to form a semiconductor chip package. The package substrate may have interconnection lines including power lines for supplying electric power to semiconductor chips and signal lines for transmitting data signals. The interconnection lines may be disposed in and/or on a core layer including a dielectric layer. The package substrate may be a printed circuit board (PCB).